


Living Dead Boy

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Body Horror, Eye Horror, Horror, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Dark hated being with Mark, but when the unexpected happens, everything goes wrong.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Darkiplier
Kudos: 20





	Living Dead Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back! And here’s this filth lmao I got encouraged to write this by some friends and was inspired by a song to do this. Requests are always appreciated!
> 
> Tw for a lot of stuff: murder, death, major character death, zombies, blood and gore, eye horror, and other stuff I can’t remember.

Dark hated being stuck like this.

He was supposed to be conquering the worlds of both the living and the dead, but now he was stuck with a pathetic mortal, forever bound to him as long as the human lived. Mark, the man he was bound to and modeled his appearance after, was just your average human doing nothing of note. He was far too nice for his own good, which made him very easy for Dark to manipulate. 

It hadn’t always been like this. 

Dark had existed for millennia on his own, working his way through the ranks of hell, finally getting somewhere in recent centuries. 

But then Dark pissed off the wrong people, becoming assigned to Mark, to corrupt him and damn him to hell. It was an easy enough job, but Mark was proving difficult to corrupt. 

Dark hated him, hated that he had to be on the cesspool that was Earth, in the realm of the living. But he couldn’t leave until Mark died, and had fulfilled his purpose of spreading evil. 

But he had a soft spot for Mark after the first few years, learning that he was wasn’t all that bad. Still though, Mark was human and Dark despised them. He hadn’t realized how much he actually cared about Mark until the night that everything changed.

“Come on, I promise you’ll have fun,” Mark had said to him, driving them both through town, to somewhere Dark didn’t know or cared about.

“You know that fun to you is a chore to me. Maybe if you’d actually listen to me, I’d be out of your hair sooner than later,” Dark scowled, looking out of the window at the passing scenery.

“You know that’s not gonna work. You might as well just give up,” Mark hummed, clearly bored by the conversation. 

Dark huffed as he crossed his arms, staring out at the road. 

Before he could say anything, he saw the bright lights of another vehicle barreling straight towards them, barely hearing Mark screaming at him as Mark sharply jerked the steering wheel.

What happened next was a blur. 

Dark could only remember the car crumpling around them, and being ejected into the street. When he came to, Dark could feel that many of his bones were broken, covered in blood and wheezing. He would heal fairly quickly, but he was worried about only one thing, Mark.

Dark dragged himself to the driver’s side, seeing the bloody body of the other driver in his peripheral vision. But he couldn’t care less about them. All he could focus on was Mark.

Dark’s heart sank as he saw Mark’s mangled body, barely recognizable through all the blood and metal. Dark saw that his eyes were glazed over, his body lifeless and pale.

And for the first time in his millennia of existing, he cried.

He managed to extract Mark from the car, cradling his limp body. Did this mean he was finally free? Or did it mean that he’d be trapped here forever? But Dark didn’t care about that. Now that Mark was gone, he realized just how much he’d grown to care about the human, sobbing as he focused all of his energy into getting back home.

When Dark opened his eyes, he was back home at Mark’s house, still clinging to Mark’s body. Fresh blood was pouring from the wounds on Mark and Dark’s bodies, pooling on the floor. Dark didn’t know what to do, so he gently laid Mark on the couch, trying to wrack his brain for a solution.

Then, he thought of one.

It was extremely risky and highly forbidden, but it was his only choice.

Dark found what he needed, surgical tools and a needle and thread, and went to work.

Several parts of Mark’s body were damaged severely, but it wasn’t too hard to fix. This wasn’t usually part of the ritual, but if he wanted to bring Mark back, he would need a functional body. Well, sort of anyway.

After what seemed like hours, Mark was fixed, and Dark had cleaned all of the blood off of him. If he didn’t know better, it would look like Mark was just asleep. Clearly worse for wear, but sleeping.

Next came the proper ritual. 

Dark ripped open the skin of his wrist, his black blood flowing freely, sluggish, but there. Dark brought it to Mark’s mouth, holding his limp head back so he could drink from Dark’s wrist. At first, nothing happened, but suddenly, Mark’s body started to convulse uncontrollably, starting to choke on Dark’s blood. Dark withdrew his wrist, holding onto Mark as he convulsed. Eventually, his body stopped moving, his eyes closing again. He knew it would take the whole night for the process to finish, so Dark withdrew to Mark’s room, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. As if he actually needed sleep anyway.

It was daybreak when Dark was startled awake by someone opening the bedroom door. It was Mark, alive, and staring straight at him. 

“What the fuck did you do to me?” Mark screamed, barging in and pulling Dark from the bed.

Dark could see the stitches all over Mark’s body, the area around them red and swollen. Mark’s eyes were a piercing red, his skin having a grayish tint. 

“I had no choice! I couldn’t just let you die on me!” Dark was screaming at him now, trying to break free from Mark’s grip. But he was far stronger than he was before, and definitely more aggressive. 

“You just had to interfere! Why couldn’t you just let me die? Do you really want me to suffer that much?” Mark was sobbing now, finally letting Dark go. He was pacing around the room, finally seeing himself in the mirror.

“You did this to me! I can’t go outside like this!” Mark touched the stitches on his arms, his touch feather light across the aggravated skin. 

“I hate to admit this, but I cared far too much about you to just let you die,” Dark remarked quietly. Moving to stand behind Mark. Dark’s hand joined Mark’s on the spot where his heart should be, hearing nothing. Before he knew it, he was nuzzling into the crook of Mark’s neck, crying again. He expected Mark to push him away, but surprisingly he didn’t.

“So what happens now?” Mark turned around, face to face with Dark again. 

“I honestly don’t know. I didn’t think it would work,” Dark muttered under his breath. The silence between them was deafening, until Dark spoke again, rolling up his sleeve and presenting his arm to Mark. 

“Bite me,” 

“Excuse me?” Mark questioned, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“Just fucking do it,” Dark rolled his eyes, moving closer to Mark.

Mark reluctantly took Dark’s arm in his hands, and suddenly he noticed a look of hunger in Mark’s eyes. Dark noticed that his teeth were all at a slight point now, not prepared for the bite as Mark sank his teeth into Dark’s arm. He flinched at that as Mark pulled up, taking a chunk out of Dark’s arm.

He could see the feral look in Mark’s eyes, the blood staining his face. Dark knew that he would have to figure out something when it came to feeding Mark. He had a few ideas, but he knew Mark would be against all of them because it involved killing people. Dark didn’t care if he had to kill people, as long as it meant keeping Mark alive.

Mark was staring at Dark’s bloody arm, a look of horror on his face as he saw it start to heal immediately.

“What does this even mean?” Mark’s voice was quiet, staring down at his bloody hands.

Dark stepped towards him, taking Mark in his arms. 

“Unfortunately you’ll have to kill to survive. But I’ll take care of that if you want me to,” Dark’s voice was low and sweet, Mark resting his head on Dark’s shoulder as he sobbed. 

“Until I can figure out a way to do that, you can feed from me. You won’t be able to get much from me, but at least it’s something,” Dark tilted Mark’s head up, smiling.

Mark stopped crying, now looking straight into Dark’s eyes. There was a strange look on his face, one that Dark couldn’t decipher. 

Then suddenly, Mark moved closer until their faces were inches apart. Dark made a questioning noise as Mark’s hand snaked its way to the back of Dark’s neck, gripping tightly. 

And then, his lips were on Dark’s, as he tasted the blood on Mark’s mouth. Dark couldn’t help but moan, grabbing onto Mark’s shoulders for leverage. Mark deepened the kiss, pulling slightly on Dark’s hair. He moaned at that, as one of his hands found its way to one of the stitched up areas on Mark’s arm. Dark’s fingers lightly caressed the reddened skin there, drawing a load moan from Mark.

Dark broke the kiss, earning him a quiet whimper from Mark. He was holding onto Dark’s neck so tightly that there’d probably be bruises by the next day. Mark was stronger now, which worried Dark a bit. He just hoped that Mark would be able to control it eventually.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” Mark whispered, smiling with his newly sharp teeth. Dark was still surprised that the ritual had worked, considering the fact that he’d only done it once before, but that one had been a massive failure. The changes to how Mark looked were still unsettling, especially the red, bloodshot eyes.

Dark was taken out of his thoughts by the feeling of Mark slipping off his suit jacket. Dark raised his eyebrow at that, while Mark just smirked, planting kisses along the side of Dark’s neck. 

Dark moaned at that, clinging onto Mark’s shoulder. 

Then the bite came.

Dark cried out as Mark’s teeth sank into his neck, hearing him moan loudly, his sharp nails digging into the fabric of Dark’s shirt. It felt like forever until Mark was done, ripping out a small chunk of Dark’s neck. Before he could even react, Mark was pushing him onto the bed, straddling him.

“You taste so good,” Mark moaned, his hands making quick work of the buttons on Dark’s shirt, raking his nails down Dark’s chest. 

Dark bucked his hips at that, feeling Mark’s hard cock through his jeans, grinding against him. Dark’s hands went to Mark’s hips, guiding his movements as Mark moaned above him. 

Mark paused suddenly, going for Dark’s pants. But Dark sat up, gently pushing Mark away. He could see the look of disappointment on Mark’s face, but this just wasn’t the right time. Dark didn’t want to take advantage of him, even though he so desperately wanted to. 

“Now just isn’t the right time. As much as I want to, it’s just not a good idea. You should get to bed,” Dark knew that Mark would be upset, but he’d just have to deal with it.

“If you say so,” Mark rolled his eyes, clearly in a playful way as he leaned in for a last kiss. It was gentle and sweet, nothing like the kiss earlier. 

When Mark was gone, Dark shut the door, finally breaking down and crying. The past two days had taken a toll on him, and he couldn’t get the image of Mark’s mangled body out of his head. He knew that he had to figure out a way to get Mark food, and he had just the idea. It would require calling an old friend, but he was reliable and could get nearly anything done. Dark checked to make sure Mark was asleep, and sure enough, he was. He’d taken up residence on the couch, even though there was still a large amount of dried blood on it. Dark made a mental note to clean that up later.

Dark went back into Mark’s room, dialing the number for his friend.

“Wilford, it’s Dark. I need a huge favor,” Dark sighed into the phone, hoping that Wilford could help.

“How big are we talking?” It’d been so long since Dark had heard Wilford’s voice, and it immediately calmed him. They had a long history together, and he was pretty much Dark’s right hand man.

“Well, I need you to find people that I can kill for Mark. I did the ritual, Wilford. I had to, I just had to save him-,” Dark’s voice cracked on the last word, trying to hold back the tears. 

“Say no more. Meet me at our usual location in an hour, and I should be able to help you,” Wilford sighed, and Dark just knew that Wilford was probably angry at him for what he did. 

The next hour passed so slowly, and Dark spent the time watching over Mark, and eventually gently picking him up and carrying him back to his room. He set Mark down on the bed, and Dark just still couldn’t believe that he was alive. 

Before long, Dark was at their usual secluded park, waiting for Wilford. Eventually, out of the trees came Wilford, dragging a large body bag through the dirt.

“Do I even want to know what you did?” 

“It’s not like he put up much of a fight. Although I did drug him with something so he wouldn’t scream. He didn’t fight much, and the kill wasn’t that satisfying,” Wilford sounded almost bored, twirling his favorite dagger as he spoke.

“Also I’ve compiled a very long list of people that need to be done away with. Don’t worry, they’re all going to hell anyway,” Wilford laughed handing the bag over to Dark. 

Dark glanced at the list, then glanced back at Wilford.

“How did you even compile this? Are you these people won’t be missed?” 

“I’m sure. They’re all criminals with serious offenses, so it’s not like anyone would care about them,” Wilford seemed giddy about the idea of slaughtering these people, although that was their main difference. Dark didn’t mind killing people, but he only killed those that were immediate threats to him, Wilford, or Mark. Wilford killed for the thrill of it, usually getting off after each kill. Dark didn’t understand him at all, but Wilford had saved his ass so many times over the years, and he was very efficient at what he did.

“Thank you,” Dark actually smiled for once, hoping that Wilford wasn’t angry with him.

“It’s no problem. But there is an issue that has to be discussed,” Wilford was serious now, his eyes darkening as he walked closer to Dark. 

“You already knew that doing this to Mark would be a bad idea. Eventually he’s going to lose control and you’ll have to make a hard decision. I just hope you’ll do the right thing,” Wilford’s voice was low and dangerous, lightly gliding the dagger across Dark’s cheek. He flinched at that, knowing what Wilford meant. Hopefully he could avoid that situation, hoping that he could keep Mark from spiraling out of control. The anger was a definite problem, and Dark knew that he wouldn’t be able to take Mark outside anymore. Who knows what he would do out in the public eye. 

Wilford turned away, disappearing into the trees, whistling along the way.

By the time Dark got home, it was dawn and Mark was awake. He saw the hungry look on Mark’s face, looking towards the bag.

“I called in a favor. Just don’t worry about it,” Dark said calmly, undoing the bag and dumping the body on the floor. As soon as he’d done that, Mark pounced, ripping at the flesh, moaning as he fed. Dark went back to Mark’s room, letting him go at the body. It’s not like he was grossed out or anything, but seeing Mark like that, feral and hungry, made him feel strange. He still had to process that Mark, the innocent little asshole, was now a violent killing machine. He just hoped that he could keep Mark under control.

Eventually, Dark went to check on Mark, and it was eerily silent. As he rounded the corner, he saw Mark, bloody and crying, the body no longer recognizable. He had his head in his hands, rocking back and forth, saying something that Dark couldn’t hear.

“Mark? Are you ok?” Dark was actually concerned for once, slowly approaching him. Mark’s head shot straight up, his eyes almost glowing now, jumping to his feet and grabbing at Dark’s suit jacket.

“Why am I doing this? I don’t want this, I don’t want to be like this anymore,” Mark’s nails were ripping through the fabric as he sobbed into Dark’s chest. 

“Mark, please. Please just calm down. You’re going to be ok,” Dark was terrible at consoling people, usually leaving that to Wilford. But Mark just wasn’t having it.

“Nothing is going to be ok! I don’t want to eat people anymore! Change me back, please,” Mark was completely losing it now, hysterical as he embraced Dark.

“I’m so sorry, but I can’t. You’ll just have to learn to live with this,” clearly that was the wrong thing to say, because Mark lifted his head, snarling at Dark and pushing him backwards with all of his newfound strength.

Dark was taken aback by this, barely having time to say anything as Mark straddled him, his hands around Dark’s throat, squeezing hard.

Dark was gasping for air, knowing that this wouldn’t kill him, but still it hurt. 

“Learn to live with this? I can’t even go outside! My life is over, all because of your fucking ritual! Maybe I should fucking kill you, maybe then you’ll understand,” Mark was screaming, rage flowing through his veins.

“Good luck with that. You can only kill my physical form, not me,” Dark smirked, laughing as Mark let go of his throat, almost like he in was in some sort of trance. Dark took this opportunity to get the upper hand, knocking Mark to the floor, pinning his arms behind his back. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s going on with me, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Mark sobbed, as Dark let go of him. 

“I know, it’s okay. Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Dark said gently, sighing as Mark sat up, staring at Dark with tear filled eyes. He just nodded taking Dark’s hand as he led Mark to the bathroom. It didn’t take long to clean the blood off of him and change his clothes. The next thing they had to do was dispose of the body, so Dark dug a makeshift grave in the backyard, tossing it unceremoniously into the ground, filling it back up. 

It was all the same for the first month, the routine of Dark and Wilford killing their victims and bringing the bodies home for Mark, and burying them in the backyard. Wilford took a few of them, although Dark didn’t want to know what Wilford did with them.

Then came Mark’s first kill.

It was just the two of them that night, stalking their prey. Mark acted first pouncing on the man, ripping his throat open with his teeth. It didn’t take Mark long to kill him, but it was definitely an ordeal trying to get Mark off of him. When they got home, Mark did what he always did, although now he’d learned to do it in the basement instead of the living room, making cleanup much easier.

Mark was addicted to the thrill of the hunt, even agreeing to hunt with Wilford a few times. Mark was normally scared of Wilford, not knowing when he’d go into his homicidal rages. But they got along fairly well, Wilford teaching him the intricacies of killing.

It was four months in when they slept together for the first time.

Mark had a particularly good hunt that night, coming back upstairs after he was done. He was particularly aggressive that night, even though normally he would snap out of it after he was done feeding. 

Tonight was different though.

It started with a particularly heavy make out session, Mark still covered in fresh blood. For some reason, that turned Dark on quite a bit, even requesting that Mark wouldn’t clean himself up.

Mark had made quick work of Dark’s jacket and shirt, exposing his chest. Mark pinned him to the bed, kissing softly down Dark’s chest.

“You’re such a tease tonight aren’t you,” Dark murmured, carding his hand through Mark’s hair. Mark laughed at that, reaching Dark’s clothed cock. He palmed Dark’s cock through his pants, grinning as Dark moaned sharply, bucking his hips. 

But just as Mark had started, he suddenly moved up Dark’s body, straddling his chest now, brandishing a dagger.

“Where’d you even get that?” Dark said, confused.

“Wilford gave it to me. Said that I needed something to make killing easier. But I have a different idea in mind for it right now,” Mark whispered, hovering over Dark as he trailed the dagger down his chest, stopping at his crotch. Dark didn’t know what was going on, but he wasn’t complaining either.

Then, he saw Mark raise the dagger over him, thrusting it down into Dark’s chest. Dark screamed, his whole body twitching as blood filled his mouth, choking on it. Mark was twisting the dagger deeper, laughing maniacally as he raised it again, this time slashing it across Dark’s throat. Black blood flowed from the wound, staining the sheets beneath him as he tried to stop the flow of blood, unsuccessfully. It’s not like he could die, he would just briefly lose consciousness and appear dead, but not for long. Dark could feel himself slipping away as he saw Mark undoing his pants. But just as he felt Mark’s mouth around his cock, he slipped away.

It seemed like hours until Dark finally opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of Mark leaning over him, cock in his hand. 

“Looks like someone’s back already,” Mark smirked, one hand going to the wound on Dark’s throat, ripping it wide open again. Fresh blood poured from Dark’s mouth and neck, and surprisingly, he was still hard. He hadn’t expected to like this, but he guessed that there was a first time for everything. He could see Mark’s other hand working furiously on his cock, until he finally came right into the wound on Dark’s neck. Dark tried to moan through the blood pooling in his throat, seeing Mark lean down and start sucking at the wound. Mark moaned sharply, grinding down into Dark’s chest, already hard again. Dark’s hand went straight to Mark’s hair, pushing him onto his neck so he could get a better vantage point. When Dark felt Mark’s teeth rip at the edges of the wound, he almost came right then.

When Mark finally withdrew from Dark’s neck, he made his way down Dark’s body, his hand gripping Dark’s cock. 

“Someone’s sensitive,” Mark’s voice was low and sultry as he took Dark’s cock in his mouth, sucking hard. Dark’s hands flew to Mark’s hair again, pushing him down hard. Mark was moaning around Dark’s cock, finally taking him all the way. Dark just held him there, realizing that since Mark no longer needed to breathe, he could just stay like this for quite a while. Dark moved his hips up, thrusting into Mark’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Mark didn’t choke, instead moaning and pulling halfway off of Dark’s cock.

“Did I say you could do that?” Dark growled, low and dangerous, roughly shoving Mark down further and fucking his face hard and fast. But Mark wasn’t having that.

He broke free of Dark’s grip, pulling off and hoisting Dark’s legs over his shoulders.

“You think you’re the one in charge? That’s cute,” Mark laughed, barely giving Dark enough time to comprehend what was going on before he thrust three fingers into Dark. Dark’s whole body jerked backwards, his head hitting the headboard. Dark was whimpering now, trying to work himself onto Mark’s fingers. But Mark just laughed, withdrawing his fingers and positioning his cock at Dark’s entrance. As Mark started to thrust in, Dark hadn’t realized just how big Mark was. His pace was fast and punishing, his sharp nails digging into the skin of Dark’s thighs. 

“You feel so good. I don’t why we didn’t do this sooner,” Mark groaned as he grabbed the dagger again, slashing at Dark’s stomach, very close to his cock. Dark cried out at that, almost coming again. 

“You wanna come? You’ve gotta beg for it,” Mark snarled, one hand digging into the stomach wound. 

“Like hell I will,” Dark huffed, taking his cock into his hand, trying to match Mark’s pace. Clearly Mark wasn’t okay with that, taking the dagger and both of Dark’s hands, stabbing straight through them into the wall. The pain was blinding as Dark grit his teeth, and all he could do was just lay there and take it. 

It wasn’t long before Mark was getting close, but then pulled out, ripping the dagger out of Dark’s hands and bringing it to his right eye. Dark held his breath as Mark got closer to his eye, holding it open as he slowly worked the dagger under Dark’s eye.

“I promise this won’t hurt,” Mark whispered, grinning as he cut out Dark’s eye, severing the nerve as blood erupted from it, Dark screaming in both pain and pleasure beneath him. Dark’s vision was blurry as he saw Mark lick the eye clean, popping it into his mouth. Dark didn’t know if he should be sick or even more turned on, but it seemed to be the latter. Mark was moaning as he chewed it, making these awful wet noises which made Dark’s stomach churn just a little bit. 

“Beg for it,” Mark hissed as his hands grabbed Dark’s throat, squeezing as his fingers dig into the wound.

“Please, just let me come,” Dark whimpered, voice raspy and broken from all the screaming and choking. 

“Good boy,” Mark smiled, leaning down to lick at Dark’s exposed eye socket, squeezing his throat enough to the point of nearly passing out. Dark came suddenly, his whole body quivering with pleasure as Mark positioned himself above Dark’s socket, coming inside of it. He could feel Mark’s come mixing with the blood streaming down his face, and sure enough Mark was there to lap it all up. 

Dark flinched a bit as Mark gently caressed his cheek, seemingly a completely different person than he was just seconds ago. He was gentle now, leaning in for a soft kiss. Dark could his own blood and Mark’s come, and it wasn’t all that bad. 

“I didn’t permanently hurt you did I?” Mark broke the kiss, a look of concern on his face. 

“No, nothing done by mortals can hurt me. I can heal from just about anything. Even my eye, but it’ll take a few days,” Dark was content now, curling up next to Mark, who was making these cute little noises. Dark’s wounds were already healing quite nicely, and Mark seemed mesmerized by the process.

“I’ll have to make you an eyepatch then,” Mark laughed softly, his hands carding through Dark’s hair. Dark could see the scars on Mark where the stitches were all those months ago. They were very noticeable, raised and a pale red. But he didn’t care about that. All he cared about was Mark being here. Dark had to admit, he no longer hated Mark, and maybe he even loved him. Dark wanted to scoff at that, because there’s no way he was capable of feeling love. And yet, here he was.

Mark was fast asleep now, so Dark carefully got up and tucked him in, withdrawing to the bathroom to shower.

That had been Dark’s favorite night so far, but of course, all good things must come to an end.

Dark started to notice that parts of Mark’s body were deteriorating, the skin necrotizing. Mark didn’t seem to care though, because the only he cared about now was feeding. Dark noticed that Mark was getting a bigger appetite, and even Wilford had a hard time keeping up with the demand. Mark had once been so sweet and kind, but now he was the complete opposite. Dark would often find him curled up on the floor in his room, scratching his skin and creating deep wounds. Now the only thing he wanted to do was kill, and Dark was starting to worry. 

Then came the Wilford incident. 

The three of them had been on a hunt, this time going after multiple people due to Mark’s newfound hunger. Nobody had foreseen what would happen next.

Dark had turned away just for a second to load the bodies in the car, until he heard Wilford screaming. Dark ran as fast as he could, coming upon the scene of Mark struggling with Wilford.

“He’s gone fucking crazy! He tried to eat me!” Wilford panicked, trying to keep Mark at bay. But his strength was too much for Wilford to handle, and when Dark heard the first crunch, he sprang into action. He recognized the sickening wet sounds of Mark feeding, and he knew he had to try and stop this. Wilford was screaming, trying his best to get out of the grip of Mark’s jaws. When Wilford stabbed him, everything went quiet. Dark managed to pry Mark away, only for him to turn on Dark. He truly looked monstrous now, large swaths of skin rotting, his scars now open wounds. His irises were a sickly yellow, the rest of his eyes a deep red. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wilford clutching his shoulder, drawing a gun.

“If you fucking shoot him I swear to god-,” Dark was furious, but he knew that this would happen. He knew it would come to this from the moment Mark died.

“If you don’t kill him, I will! We can’t let him go out into the public. He’s a liability and needs to eliminated,” Dark heard Wilford turn the safety off, aiming it right at Mark’s head. Before he could shoot, Dark wrestled the gun away from him, but Wilford managed to get one shot off.

The sound of the shot was deafening.

Mark fell to the ground, coughing up blood. But still, he crawled towards him, part of his shoulder missing from the impact of the bullet.

“We’re taking him back to your house and disposing of him,” Wilford was stern, gesturing towards Mark with the gun. Before Dark could say anything, Wilford was walking towards Mark, slinging him over his shoulder. He didn’t think that Wilford was that strong, but then again he was just like Dark. 

The car ride home was quiet, except for Mark banging against the inside of the trunk.

“You know, I told you this would happen. But you never listen to me,” Wilford’s voice was quiet and low.

“I just didn’t want to lose him! You don’t understand!” Dark yelled, trying to focus on the road.

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you? You got way too attached to your charge and look what happened.”

Dark didn’t want to admit it, but Wilford was right, he did love Mark. But he’d never say it out loud.

As soon as they were home, they both had Mark restrained, taking him down to the basement. Luckily they had restraints strong enough for Mark, mostly out of an abundance of caution. 

Dark hated seeing Mark like this, a complete wreck, chained to a wall. He wasn’t even sure if Mark could talk anymore or if he was just too far gone.

“Here, take it,” Wilford was by his side now, handing Dark his gun. 

“I can’t do this, I just can’t. Just give me a few days,” Dark sighed setting the gun down on a nearby table. 

“Fine. But if you don’t, I will,” Wilford’s tone was disapproving, scoffing at Dark as he went upstairs.

Eventually, the time came for the decision.

Both of them came down to the basement a few days later, and there was an awful stench coming from it. When they got there, they saw Mark, almost completely decayed. His hair was tangled, his eyes red and bloodshot. He was whispering strange things to himself, still fighting against the restraints. 

Dark retrieved the gun, standing at point blank range, aiming for Mark’s head. Then, Mark looked up at him, remorse and sadness in his eyes.

“You don’t have to do this,” Mark’s voice was cracking, barely a whisper. 

Dark cried, his hands shaking as Mark pleaded with him.

“You can’t trust him, Dark. He’ll kill both of us,” Wilford’s hand was on Dark’s shoulder, whispering in his ear.

Dark closed his eyes, holding his breath as he pulled the trigger.

“I love you,” were Mark’s last words.

The force of the shot made Mark’s head jerk backwards, a mess on the wall behind him. His body was limp and hunched over,   
his eyes wide open, glazed over and lifeless. 

Dark fell to his knees, sobbing as Wilford held him, letting him cry. 

It was a few days later when they buried him.

Wilford had left a while ago, leaving Dark to grieve. He didn’t even want to know what kind of punishment he’d get for this, or even if he’d be able to return to hell. He’d failed his mission, and for that, he would have to pay. 

As Dark walked away, he didn’t see Mark rising from the ground, running towards him. As he turned around, Mark lunged at him, knocking Dark to the ground and dragging him towards the grave. Out of the corner of his eye, Dark saw Wilford, standing in the rain, smiling as he waved goodbye. 

“I told you I’d always love you. Now we can be together forever,” Mark cackled, dragging Dark into the ground, back to hell where they both belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
